LLuvia
by geminisnocris
Summary: Saori despierta en el templo de Atena y Milo la custodia (Saori x Milo)


_Bueno con este one shot hago reaparición y espero poder actualizar la mayoría de las historias que tengo incompletas por motivos muy personales… esas que había dejado en el olvido pero que unos hermosos reviews me removieron la inspiración… para los que aman a Milo y Saori y no les gusta ahórrense los comentarios… a los demás que siempre me apoyan gracias, una sola palabra es suficiente … _

Un Milo por Saori XD

**_Lluvia…_**

Era la primera vez que se despertaba tan sola, en una habitación que no era la de ella, sin sirvientes que corrieran a su lado por cualquier necesidad, ahora todo era diferente. Un fuerte rayo iluminó por completo el lugar, las cortinas que adornaban la enorme ventana se levantaban por el aire causado por la fuerte tormenta, el frío que cubría al enorme templo patriarcal estaba por obligarla a encender una fogata en medio de ese solitario cuarto, se levantó con sus pies descalzos dispuesta a enfriarse más de la cuenta, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y se fijó si había alguna presencia de sus caballeros de oro, que alguno de los únicos que quedaban custodiasen su recamara, pero de nuevo la soledad —que esta vez no le pareció tan incómoda—la rodeó, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, así que sin esperar más, tomó una túnica blanca como abrigo, cubrió su cabeza y siempre sin calzarse corrió a través del amplio pasillo, necesitaba ser libre, respirar, su vida había dado un giro enorme y el peso en sus hombros era demasiado, en un año había pasado de ser una niña rica a una diosa, a una mujer, una líder sobre el mando de una elite dorada de la que desconocía por completo a sus soldados.

El aire le faltaba, las lágrimas que salían por si solas se secaban en sus mejillas debido al viento, frenó, no porque no pudiese llegar más lejos, la inmensa figura de Atenea lo hizo por ella, frente a sus ojos, con una mirada imponente y sobreprotectora , la enorme estatua de la deidad lucia como un dios real bajo la tormenta, caminó un par de pasos con su respiración aun agitada, fuera, llovía a cantaros, y los rayos cruzaban el cielo como espadas de fuego, Saori se recostó en una de las columnas y dejó que su corazón tomara de nuevo el ritmo normal mientras observaba el monumento, ya en paz con su cuerpo dio unos pasos hacia la explanada elevando su cosmos, apartando el fiero frio para dejarse empapar por la gotas que causaban el llanto en la figura de cemento, donde alguna vez hace muchos años atrás apareció siendo una bebé, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Yo que usted no haría eso…—se escuchó tras una de las columnas.

—Milo…—susurró Saori.

—Así es, mi señora—dijo el joven de ojos chispeantes y cabello azulado—no querría enfermarse…

—No me enfermaré—respondió con una sonrisa—solo quiero tocar el agua, sentirme viva…

—Está viva… y para nosotros tenerla aquí de vuelta es muy importante.

— ¿Nuca has jugado bajo la lluvia?

— ¿Jugado? ¿Bajo la lluvia?—preguntó confundido con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—en el santuario no hay tiempo de juegos diosa Atena.

Saori lo observó decepcionada, suspiró pero no se dio por vencida, se acercó al joven caballero, tomó una de sus manos y lo haló con ella.

—Vamos Milo de Escorpio... ¿no tendrás miedo o sí?

—No señora… es solo que…—titubeó pasando un trago grueso.

—Despojate de tu armadura… es una orden—dijo Saori con seriedad en su rostro

—Pero mi señora…

—¿Piensas acaso desobedecerme?—pregunto con ese aire de autoridad que toda su vida había mostrado.

Milo negó con lentitud y de un movimiento dejó a la vista su ropa de entrenamiento, a un lado y armada en su forma zodiacal, su ropaje dorado, caminó un par de pasos y froto sus brazos antes de encender su cosmos y dar un paso hacia la fría lluvia.

—Vamos miedoso—rio la pelilila mientras lo jalaba al centro, bajo la lluvia, el juego comenzó.

Milo la observó reír, la observo dejándose empapar, girando con su larga cabellera lila, con sus pies descalzos y sus ojos cerrados, riendo, viviendo, frunció su ceño, esta vez cumpliría su promesa.

_Flash Back_

_El pequeño escorpión entro a la habitación del patriarca, en la cuna, aun despierta y entretenida con sus propios pies la renacida Atena gorgoteaba llena de felicidad, Milo dio unos pasos en silencio y sonrió al verse solo, se acercó con cuidado hasta la cuna y de puntas la observó, con una sonrisa incompleta de un pequeño de siete años, metió una de sus manos y la bebe le tomó su dedo._

_—__Cuando usted sea grande yo seré su mejor caballero bebé Atena—dijo entre risas antes de ser descubierto por quien a su vista era el patriarca Arles_

_—__Milo… es hora de regresar a tu templo muchacho… _

_El pequeño retrocedió un poco y cabizbajo salió de la habitación, dejando a sus espaldas un asesino a punto de acabar con la tranquilidad el santuario._

Fin flash back

—Milo…! Milo!—gritó Saori con una sonrisa—vamos van a mojarte.

Asintió con lentitud—_esta vez si cumpliré mi promesa_—dijo para si mismo mientras corría junto a su diosa, mientras sonreía y se perdía en esos ojos dulces y llenos de bondad.


End file.
